Grill Masters: Part Two
Four new master grillers step up to the challenge, fighting for a chance to compete in the $50,000 finale. But who will be able to hatch a successful plan in the first round with hatch chile taffy and Hawaiian blue prawns in the basket? Then, after the remaining competitors serve up their rack of boar entrees, the judges debate the relative complexity of flavors in the three dishes. Some delicious Italian surprises await the finalists, but perfect desserts will be difficult to execute in a windy, intense final round. Contestants *Dushyant Singh, Executive Sous chef, Wild Horse Pass Resort and Spa, Phoenix, AZ *Carey Bringle, Owner and Barbecue Pitmaster, Peg Leg Porker, Nashville, TN *Nicole Davenport, Chef and Restaurateur, Sugar and Smoke, Fredericksburg, TX *Sam Choy, Chef and Restaurateur, Kawaii, HI Judges *"Mad-Dog" Murphy *"Fast-Draw" Freitag *"El-Diablo" Sánchez Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Hawaiian Blue Prawns, Tomatillos, Chayote, Hatch Chile Taffy Sam made Hawaiian Grilled Prawns w/ Tomatillo Vinaigrette. His prawns are the best cooked of the round and have a nice glaze, and he has a very fresh sauce. His chayote is too charred. Nicole's appetizer was Hawaiian Prawn Poached with Tomatillo Sauce. Her dish is great, with delicately cooked shrimp and the addition of bacon. Her portion is much too small. Carey made Low Country Shrimp and Grits with Tennessee Chow Chow. His smoking of the shrimp adds a perfect flavor, and the chow chow is nice with the grits. The judges are alarmed that he put a raw shrimp head on the plate as a garnish. Dushyant cooked Chile Glazed Prawns with Tomatillo Hummus. '''His chayote slaw is refreshing, and the judges love his humus and chile glaze. The currants and cocoa powder aren't needed. After the chefs return, '''Chef Carey is the first chef to see his dish on the chopping block for putting a raw shrimp head on the plate. Entrée Ingredients: Rack of Wild Boar, Cactus Flower Buds, Spoon Fruit, Portabella Mushrooms Nicole did Smoked Wild Boar with Grilled Portabella. Her boar is cooked perfectly, and her use of the spoon fruit in the sauce is creative. Amanda only got one boar chop, and there aren't many other components other than the mystery ingredients. Dushyant made Glazed Rack of Wild Boar with Spoon Fruit Compote. The flavors on his dish are amazing, and Aarón thinks it was the best cooked boar. Aarón has raw chumash bread, and Amanda has a pretty rare boar. Marc feels there are too many flavors on the plate, which Amanda disagrees with. Sam did Island Boar Grilled with Spoon Fruit Glaze. Sam's presentation is gorgeous, and Marc thinks that Sam has the best boar. Amanda's chop is undercooked, and the cactus flower buds aren't transformed or celebrated. The judges decide that two chefs edged out Chef Dushyant, who is chopped for Amanda's undercooked boar and Aarón's raw dough. Dessert Ingredients: Cactus Pears, Italian Wafer Cookies, Goat's Milk Ricotta, Single Malt Whiskey Sam made Cannelloni Stuffed with Goat Cheese. The judges like his creative dessert and the cannelloni filling, although it is dried out by the wafer cookies. There are a lot of cactus pear seeds in his sauce. Nicole made Upside Down Crumble with Pear Whisky Sauce. The judges love her play on a crumble and the creamy sauce. Aarón's bottom is overcooked. The judges chop Chef Nicole for errors throughout her meal. Sam is made Chopped Champion and advances to the final. Gallery GM2 Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Sam, Nicole, Carey, and Dushyant. Sam's Grilled Prawns.png|Sam's Appetizer Nicole's Tiny Prawns Appetizer.png|Nicole's Appetizer Carey's Shrimp and Raw Head.png|Carey's Appetizer Dushyant's Glazed Prawns and Hummus.png|Dushyant's Appetizer Nicole's Smoked Boar.png|Nicole's Entrée Dushyant's Grilled Boar and Raw Dough.png|Dushyant's Entrée Sam's Island Boar.png|Sam's Entrée Sam's Cannelloni.png|Sam's Dessert Nicole's Upside Down Crumble.png|Nicole's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Grill Masters Category:Tomatillos Category:Wild Boar Category:Rack of Wild Boar Category:Cactus Pear Category:Shrimp Category:Spoon Fruit